


Please tell me you love me

by Demontoizer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoizer/pseuds/Demontoizer
Summary: Save Will





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is soooo short. I tried

Chapter 1

 

Will's POV: 

Was I scared? yes. Was I terrified of losing my friends? yes. Am I ready to tell them? no. 

Today marked the day I told my friends and family that I didn't exactly like girls, a lot. 

The one person that I didn't want to find out about me being gay was Mike. Mike. Why not Mike? you may ask, because surprise, I'm in love with him. Out of all the other boys out there, i had to fall for my best friend, that may i add, was dating Eleven. In all honesty, i didn't really want Eleven knowing about my crush for her boyfriend, she might tell him and that will scare him and then never want to be friends with me again- sorry, i talk to much when I am nervous. Anyways, the first people I should really tell is my family, I decided to tell Jonathan first. I got up of my floor and wiped my eyes with my sleeves, I checked my face to see red rings around my eyes. I sighed and left my bedroom, hands shaking, feeling dizzy, feeling sick. I knocked on my brothers door loud enough for him to hear, I heard the music die down and the creaking of the bedroom door to reveal a blonde tall boy staring at me. 

"Will. Are you okay?" I heard the concern in his voice, his eyebrows furrowed. I walked straight past Jonathan and headed to his bed, sitting down and holding my head in my hands. Jonathan crouched to the floor putting one of his hands on my shoulder, i flinched slightly but soon relaxed. 

"Will?" He said my name again. The concern growing every time  he said something to me. I felt myself shake violently and could feel the built up tears in my eyes. I took this as a good opportunity to tell him and so I did.

"Ilikeboysnotgirls!" I said too fast for Jonathan to understand but he sat there and waited for me to say it again. "I like boys" i squeaked and I fell into tears. I thought Jonathan was going to leave me because i heard him get up but he didn't. He sat next to me and held me close to his chest.

"I still love you. Gay or not" I was sure that I felt a tear drop on my head from Jonathan but non the less I smiled through my tears and that very night I fell to sleep on Jonathan. He just accepted it and went to sleep too, smoothing my hair down and keeping me warm. I was happy and felt a huge weight fall of my shoulders. 

 

The next morning...

I clipped my bike next to the other bikes and made my way in through Hawkins Middle School doors. I was late because of Mike. I didn't want to face him but everyday after I accepted myself, I had to force myself to come to school and see the boy I am in love with. Luckily, some students were still in the halls making there way to their homeroom. As I walked in, I froze. I made eye contact with him but shifted my gaze and made my way to sit next to Dustin, I must have looked ill or something because the class even my friends were staring at me. I looked straight forward with big eyes, thinking about something different other than the fact everyone was staring at me. The silence became filled with chatting again thankfully,Mike and Lucas were both talking about science but Dustin turned around to me.

"Look, Will. I know something is wrong" Am I that easy to read? "Yes you are easy to read" Did I really just say that out loud? 

"Nothing is wrong" I said trying to act like nothing is actually wrong. 

"Yes there is. Tell me" Could I tell him? I mean I do trust him, he is my best friend. 

"I will tell you at lunch" he nodded and turned his head to join the other boys conversation. I was thinking, maybe if i tell Dustin and Lucas at the same time? but then the bell went for Biology with - guess who?- that's right, Mike Wheeler. I collected my bag and raced down the hall to the Biology room. I was making this way to obvious and started panicking, I was about to run to the toilets when I saw Eleven and Mike kissing. I turned back around and went into the room and got my stuff out, I was the first one here too so I had a few minutes to collect my self together. I was just about to have a prep talk with myself (which would look weird anyway) until the room door opened to reveal Mike who quickly closed it and made his way over to his seat, that was next to me. 

"Are you okay? You seemed scared of me this morning and it looked like you were trying to avoid me. Have I done something wrong?"  _yes you have done something wrong. You are too hot for me and I am totally not in love with you._

"No of course not. I was just embarrassed that i walked in late, that was all." I smiled lightly and looked him. I thought the conversation was done but apparently it wasn't, he started to get from his seat and make his way to me. I was getting uncomfortable and stood from my table, facing him. Mike stood still, his dark brown eyes staring into mine, he smiled and stepped closer to me. We was so close together that I could easily kiss him if i wanted but then I reminded myself that I couldn't because  _he has a girlfriend._ His hand was coming to my face and he started to leaning in, his eyes and my eyes were half closed, our lips brush together and then... the door opened. 

Both of us shifted away from each other and scrambled back to our seats then avoiding eye contact the rest of the lesson. All that was going through my mind was me and Mike almost kissing, i couldn't believe we almost kissed. I was actually happy and not embarrassed as much. When lunch rolled around, I was actually confident about telling Dustin and Lucas. I walked to our original table where I saw Max and Eleven with them, don't get me wrong, I am really good friends with both girls but Eleven and Mike... Mike wasn't even there but the others were which was strange as he is always with Eleven or either Lucas and Dustin. I started to think about what happened in Biology and started thinking the worst. I was about to turn to the toilets but Lucas had seen me and caught up with me before i left. I rolled my eyes but listened anyway.

"Hey. Are you not coming to sit with us?" He asked me curiously. I just nodded without thinking and sat with them, I had lost all confidence to tell my other friends about my sexuality. I decided i would tell them another time. Lunch had ended and the group started moving their way to our homeroom, part of me was expecting Mike to be sitting there doing work but the other part of me didn't. I shook my head and tried to forget about it and finally joining in my friends conversation. The bell to go home rung through out the whole school, people pushing and shoving their way through the crowd to get outside. I managed to get to my bike without any struggle and decided to head over to Mike's, I need to talk about today with him. I hopped on my bike without a goodbye to my group of friends and rode quickly to his house, well that was were I assumed he was. 

I got to the Wheeler's door and knocked four times in hope someone would answer. When they did, Mrs. Wheeler opened the door and telling me Mike is in the basement. I slowly walked to the steps of the basement and entered, down on the floor reading a comic was the black haired boy. "Mike" he looked up at me and threw his comic some place else. I was shaking as I got of the last step. "Mike" I slowly moved towards him but he kept backing away from me. I stopped walking and stared at him, his big brown once happy eyes turned dull, his hair was messy even though he was a tidy person, especially in appearance and his clothes were all crumpled up. Mike didn't say anything but kept his distance from me which I could understand why. 

"Mike. Speak to me please" He opened his mouth then closed it again, he couldn't get his words out but he managed in the end when I heard a soft voice.

"I'm not gay" I knew he wasn't before hand but I felt my heart break into a million pieces. "I was imagining Eleven when I almost kissed you" he said in a harsh tone. There goes my heart again. 

"I'm not the one who tried to kiss" I whispered, his eyes turned aggressive on me as I saw him launch himself at me, knocking me over and pinning me down. 

I now know where I stand.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike feels guilty and turns to Dustin for help, but to his surprise, Dustin can't help him this time and so he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in a day. Have fun

 Chapter 2 

Mike's POV:

Why did I turn violent? He is my best friend... _someone that I love._ Will has done nothing wrong, he was just telling the truth. I did try to kiss him and I didn't think about Eleven either when I was about to kiss him. I still couldn't get the image of Will's face when I had pinned him down, I had no idea what was going through my STUPID MIND! He's hurting and I was the one responsible for his heart break. Once I had pinned him down and then let go of him after I realized what I had done, he shot of the basement and made a run for his bike, scooting off before I had the chance to speak to him. I ran back down to my basement, jumping straight on the rock hard sofa and crying and then falling to sleep gradually but with that image of pure heartbreak in that innocent boys eyes. 

That night, down in the basement, I was remembering his face, that vivid picture turned into a nightmare. My friend found out what I had done, how I made him feel. I lead him on in Biology that day and I had no reason to run home and cry because I almost kissed my best friend that I also happened to be in love with. The nightmare continued, my friends left me and started to bully me and the worst part of the nightmare was that Will had left. Will had gone. Left Hawkins for good. Left the world for good. I awoke by the sound of my mother shouting me to get up for school, but honestly I didn't even want to go. I couldn't face anyone at school, not even people in the school halls that I don't know. I heard the banging on my basement door grow louder, sighing, I quickly got ready and making no effort to look good at all (because who would I do it for. Will hates me now). I stepped out of the door and walked straight past my family and headed out of the door, slamming it shut. I had managed to walk a few steps away from the door to my bike when I heard the soft voice of Nancy calling me back. I ignored her and rode of and not even looking back. School hadn't even started so I just rode around the neighborhood for a while until I saw a figure that I recognized. I rode closer to the figure just to make out that it was in fact Dustin. Dustin is a great guy, someone that you can count on, someone that will listen to you when you have fucked up in life. Someone that gives advice even though he has no idea what the situation is about. 

The curly haired boy was stood on the front porch looking clueless around his garden. I closed in to his house and parked my bike outside, propping it up against the white fence. Dustin looked up with his big blue eyes and smiled faintly at me as i approached him. "Hey Dustin..?" I asked trailing of his name quietly. 

"Yes, what's up?" He asked politely stepping down from the top step to sit beside me. 

"I need to ask you for some advice." I told him, Dustin peered up at me and patted my arm. He waited for me to carry on which is what I did but with some stuttering and stopping through out the sentence until I was able to say what was on my mind.  "Dustin..Dustin, look I fucked up real bad, like so bad and it scares me. I have done something terrible that I don't think I can forgive myself for and I don't even want to go to school to face anyone though. I am so terrified that people will known I have done wrong. Dustin, I think I am becoming a monster.."  The boy stared at me for a while, confused, probably half of what I had just said made no sense because I am so scared.  _What if Dustin judges me? No he surely can't he is my best friend._

After what seemed a while, Dustin spoke up. "Umm well, if you talk to the person about the problem and try and sort it that way won't work then I am afraid I have no advice for you. I am sorry Mike, I tried to come up with different solutions but what sort of pickle you have got yourself into, you have to figure it out by yourself." He genuinely looked sorry for not helping with my stupid problem. Maybe Dustin was right, I have to sort this out, it was my fault really and I hurt the one person I didn't want to. But then all the 'what ifs' start filling my mind. I shake my head and stayed silent. 

Time skip...

 

School. The one place I DO NOT want to be right now. I silently walked beside Lucas to our homeroom to see Will sitting in a different place. I try not to make eye contact with him as I sat down, I tried to occupy myself by talking to Dustin and Lucas about video games but my head instantly turns back to the lonely boy who was sat on his own at the back of the class because it is all my fault. Once lunch rolled around my mind was boggled. Thoughts about Will kept flooding in, the party haven't even noticed that  _their best friend is sat at a table by himself !_ I took it upon myself to sit with him and try and talk to him about last night. I slowly moped to his table, his eyes shot up and started gathering is drawing book but I stopped him before he could leave. "Let go of me!" He hissed at me, I gripped on tighter to him as he struggled to pull his wrist away from my grip. I finally let go and started talking. "Listen to me. Before you run away, I want to tell you how truly sorry I am from last night. I had no idea what came over me and I am so devastated about it you don't understand. What I did last night...was wrong, yes but I will never forgive myself of a stupid act and the pain that I had inflicted upon you." I felt a tear fall down my cheek without realizing it and so did Will. "I would never ever fathom of hurting you in such a way, one that broke your heart the most. I just don't understand Will, I don't understand where my anger came from and to throw it onto you is something that is not forgivable at all. I am so so sorry Will..pl..please forgive ..me?" Will looked at me with stained cheeks, his eyes damp with tears,  _remember you are in a school lunch hall and you are crying while holding your best friends hand at the table._

"I am sorry Mike. I can't forgive you at the moment. I need time" and with that the boy left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited now. I quickly postered it and decided to edit later, okay?

 

Continuing Mike's POV:

 

He left, just like that. I really did get my hopes up when I saw him smiling and crying at my words, but he didn't. He just left. I got up from my seat and slowly walked back over to the party's table, all eyes on me as I flopped down into my seat. I noticed Lucas and Dustin give each other looks and Max and Eleven gave a concern eye at me. I heard Dustin whispering to Lucas about this morning when I had gone up to him to ask for advice. Maybe (I hope) they didn't see it was me and Will talking and that I was practically begging for forgiveness. I shook my head quickly and drew on the table, still feeling the burning sensation of my friends eyes and the sensation of my love leaving. The rest of the school day was a blur, I didn't speak to anyone, not even  Eleven. I was dead to the world. All I could think about was Will, I can not get him out of my head. The bell for home rang, running out of the school doors, pushing people out of the way to get to my bike while I was holding back tears was a real struggle. I hopped on and rode off, hearing the faint voices of my group calling my name. The wind blew my hair, a nice cool breeze that took my mind of things , I found it rather soothing in a way. 

Home. Parking my bike outside the black fence and rushing to get inside, slamming the door shut and making my way to my basement. The basement is my favorite place of course, picking up a comic and jumping onto the sofa and relaxing- which is what i tried to do- but I couldn't. I haven't been down in the basement since that night. It was like a vision came over me, I saw the ghost of me and Will shouting at each other and then the next minute I had become a monster. I moved my head quickly to the side where me and the boys play Dungeons and Dragons  and I could see the ghost of us boys playing, laughing and just having a good time. I looked at Will, his smile was so genuine and not a fake smile that he has now. I thought I was the only one who noticed how happy and cheerful the boy was until a few weeks ago. I thought to myself that if reading a comic wont work, I will have a bath, maybe even light some of Nancy's candles. Which is what I did, I hadn't realized that our family was having dinner. I could smell the pot roast as I reached the door.  _Have they forgot I came into the house? Am I that forgettable?_ I walked out to meet them, eyes looking at me and it was silent. Nancy turned back to her food and mom and dad carried on talking. I have never been so confused in my life.  _Wait. What if they know what I did to Will. Maybe Will told Joyce about how I hurt him and now she told is family?_ I gave them a confused look and walked to the bathroom, trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

The next day. i didn't rush to leave this time, I was slow and had already missed two periods by the time I arrived. I walked into History late and casually moved to my seat, watching the people looking at me and death glaring them which told them to turn around. I had a strange feeling about today, I don't know why. I feel like everyone is ignoring me, maybe they had all found out what I was doing. What if people found out that I was going to kiss Will in Biology? Oh God, I could feel a panic attack coming on. Without warning, I raised out of my chair and collected my bag and causally walked out to the toilets, earning a confused look from the teacher. I ended up at the toilets a while later and guess what? I walked in and there was Will, sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face and shivering violently. 

"What in the hell?" I dropped my bag instantly and rushed over to the crying boy. I didn't care if we had fallen out or if he hadn't forgiven me, he was my best friend and he was clearly in need of comfort.I touched him, feeling the flinch underneath my hand and sitting right next to him. Holding him as he shook, his sobs turning into quiet cries and eventually silence. He came out of my grip and looked at me, tears still in his eyes. The boy didn't say anything except hug me, holding on for dear life. I smoothed down his hair and whispered kind things in his ear, things that he needed to hear from someone that cared so much about him. Silence filled the room but was broken by a tiny squeak coming from Will. 

"I love you Mike" I didn't know what to say. I hadn't even accepted myself yet...

"I love you too Will. Always have." a small chuckle came from the younger boy who know looked up with big brown eyes and smiled. Not a fake one, a genuine one. The smile that I had missed, the smile that I needed. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Dustin's POV will continue

Back in time...  
  
Dustin's POV:  
  
I looked over at Will as he came into class late. Dark circles around his eyes, hair all messy and he just looked unwell. I spun around to face Lucas and Mike who both had the same expression as pretty much everyone in the class, even the teacher looked half concerned but carried on reading his news paper. Eventually the staring had settled down and people had suddenly forgot how different Will looked in both apparence and attitude.   
  
The gloomy faced boy sat down at his seat, sitting in a bad manner, he looked at Mike and back down to his table and doodling on his paper. My face scrunched up and spun to the other boys.   
  
"What's up with him?" Both boys shook their heads, trying to think of any possibilities that could have happened to cause a distressed young boy. The bell rang and the small one shot up from his seat and quickly paced out of the door, being closely watched by the entire class who had frowns upon their faces.   
  
Lunch time came around, we didn't see Mike for the rest of lunch, just a boy quickly sering us and trying to run off before Lucas had caught him and what looked like forcing him to sit with us. Eleven's face grew concerned along with Max, neither of us knew what happened but we all suspected that this had something to do with Mike.   
  
"Will. Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" Asked a worried Max as she tried to communicate with the sulking boy, he shook his head and folded his arms over. Worry grew even more in my face then before. I reminded myself that I need to speak with him before he left school today.   
  
Seeing as Will rode off without warning, I didn't get to speak with him, I wondered what sort of reason he had to rush off like that, it was very unlikely. As Will's behaviour was becoming clearer to the party so did Mike's. At first he was all over Eleven and then the next he ignores her completely, people in the school halls have noticed that Mike hadnt been paying attention to his 'girlfriend' as there was rumours flying around that they had broken up! I decided to leave Will and Mike alone and let them come to us if they need support or advice, which is what Mike did the day after.    
  
I was standing on my porch, looking at some roses and smelling the lillies when all of a sudden, a bike pulled up to my fence and there appeared Mike, dull as sin. He sat down on the step below and prepared myself to listen and give feedback, I was actually hoping to hear Will pop up in our conversation but there was no name.  I stayed silent for a while after what he told me, I tried to piece the puzzle together but then soon realized that I needed more pieces before putting it all together. I still felt a suspicion against Will and Mike but I didn't put my odds on it.   
  
The next day was another piece to the puzzle. The young brown haired boy was sat right at the back and away from any contact. Mike walked in and I could see he was struggling to not make eye contact with Will, he eventually sat down and tried to occupy himself by talking to me and Lucas.   
  
"So do you guys want to come over to play Dungeons and Dragons today?" Mike asked in the most bored tone I've heard all day, Lucas was trying to make an excuse and so was I. I wanted to see where this puzzle will take me, it was like a big adventure to me. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short.   
> If I post something, I haven't edited yet because I am bus, but I am trying ❤

Continuing Dustin's POV :

At lunch I noticed Mike walk to another table, the table where Will was sitting at drawing in his book. The younger boys eyes shot up and to me, they looked afraid of the taller one in front of him. I saw as Will scrambled to collect his equipment and Mike pushing him back down, gripping to his wrist. I was the only one actually watching these two boys in the whole school lunch room. 

Mike looked to be pleading the boy, holding his hand and I swore I saw both of them crying, I was about to turn around when Mike got up and dragged himself to sit down in front of me. The party stared at him, eyes full of concern. Not one of us made an attempt to speak to him, we let him be. His stained cheeks visable, he's face in a sulky manner. I faced Lucas and whispered "I told you it was aboub Will " the other boy nodded and continued to watch the dull boy who was now drawing on the table. 

The rest of the day, Mike ignored everyone and shunned Eleven. This situation between them was getting too serious. Serious that Will was becoming Ill. That boy rushed to the toilets, I followed him. I needed to know what was going on, I wanted to solve this, I wanted to help my best friends. As I walked into the toilets, I see Will coughing and shaking. 

"Will?" He flinched under my touch but relaxed when he knew that it was me. "Whats happening between you and Mike? Will?" He shook his head and moved away from the toilet and leaned against the door with me.

"I..I need to tell you something..." his words were very quiet, barely audible but I managed to hear him. I waited for him to tell me the 'something'. "I love him Dustin."  _I knew it. I called it._

"That's okay Will. I'm proud of you, very brave to say this to me. But I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to help you and Mike. What has happened between you both? Mike came up to me this morning and said he was turning into a monster? " 

"Yesterday... yesterday in Biology before everyone came in, we almost kissed... then.. I went to his... and he pinne..d me down" the young boy sobbed, I knew that wasnt all that happened but I didn't want to force him to say no more, except I sat there and hugged him. Telling him that everything will be okay. 

And the next day happened. Mike wheeler walked in late into history. I death glared pretty much everyone and sat down in his chair. Then all of a sudden, the black haired boy rose from his seat and made his way out of the room without an explanation. It was at the end of the day was when I realized they had sorted it out-kind of-. They both still looked a little miffy with each other but they were both laughing and hugging each other,  _like best friends should do._

Then it hit me. Mike was in love with Will. And as of queue, Mike walked to Eleven and ask to speak in private. "I think they are breaking up?' I said to Lucas, well it was more of an question. And I was right, Eleven was crying and Mike was hugging her and I could hear plenty of sorrys coming from Mike's mouth. Walking back over, Max hugged Eleven and glared at Mike but then realized it was okay, Will smiled at Mike but comftered Eleven. I suggested that we should all go to Mikes to play D&D which they all agreed. The rest of the night, there was laughs, pizza and a good vibe. Things were back to normal. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is desperate and he turns to the last person he can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it is so short, I had a writers block. Tomorrow will be longer, I promise.  
> Edited.  
> Trigger warning

Will's POV :  
  
It was until a few weeks ago it all went to shit. This time it wasn't just Mike, it was the whole party. I was sure they were ignoring me, I even heard a few rude words thrown about in the conversation about me... I don't know what I did wrong? I was clueless, I thought I was worthless...I walked to Jonathan's room, knocking on his door quietly. It was like da javu, me coming to tell my big brother I was gay.  
   
I entered the room to find him sitting with his headphones on, humming along to some music. I didn't want to disturb him, so I left and went back to my room. I couldn't help but remember what things they had said about me.  
'Is it just me or is Will becoming fat?'  
'Will has turned so ugly!'  
There was plenty more things that they said, they didn't even try to be discrete. But the worst of all was what Mike said to me.  
'You will never be loved. Nobody loves you, not even your mom or Jonathan and especially not us, worthless' it hit me pretty close to home. But what I was still confused about is why my friends suddenly turn against me.. as far as I could remember, I didn't do anything. I got up and headed for the bathroom, I went to the toilet but in the corner of my eye was a silver shining object. I looked at it and kept moving looking away but I was interested. _Would anyone miss me if I actually did it? I'm not cared about or loved as much as a used to think I was. I am ugly, I am getting fat...what if the party are right? What if I will never be loved ever..._ I stopped looking at the object and shook my head. 'I don't want to be called an attention seeker' I left the bathroom and continued back down to my bedroom but not before stopping to hear if Jonathan was still humming and he was.

I sat in the corner of room thinking about all the things they said, wishing I wasn't here. Scolding myself for being gay and especially falling in love with my 'best friend.' It had been hours when I got up of the floor, stretching and cleaning my self up, I then remembered someone, someone that was close to this family. But he had been away for years and lost all contact, the one person this family trusts...Steve Harrington.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not that good. I promise tomorrow's will be...

Steve's POV :  
  
I was sat on my bed, listening to music when suddenly the phone rings. I got up and made my way over, picking up the phone and was surprised to hear the last person he thought would ring him.  
  
"Steve? Is that you?" It was little Will Byers.  
"Yeah it is Will. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm okay. I just wanted to speak to you" I haven't spoken to him or his family in years. This must be serious. "I'm gay to start of with." _I hope his brother is too_. "And I fell in love with Mike..."  
"Okay. That's fine, but what is the problem?" I used my softie voice, on the phone you could tell the boy was choking on his words, crying at that.  
"The party are bullying me..." I frowned at this, who would want to bully him?  
"Why? Because you are gay? What are they saying about you?" I asked in my stern voice, I was getting concerned.  
"Steve, I want you to come over." I said yes and put the phone down. I grabbed my car keys and a coat and raced for my car.  
  
I knocked on the door and was met by Will, stained cheeks and him wiping his nose with his sleeve. The first thing I did was hug him. He needed to be reassured that everything is okay. After a while I entered and was lead to his room to talk without _Jonathan_ listening. Sitting on his bed, the brown haired boy say awkwardly, sniffing up occasionally.  
"What have they said?" I broke the silence and he looked up with sad eyes. He continued to tell me what they said, getting enraged. How could someone do this to anyone? Especially Will. He started to cry again, this time it was worse, panic attacks... after he had finished crying, he continued and he told me about what he wanted to do today when he saw that silver object.  
"You didn't do it, did you?"  
"No. But I wanted to"  
"How come you didn't speak to Jonathan?"  
"Because he has enough stuff going on at school, he's filled with stress and he was listening to music to help him stress relief. I didn't want to burden him.."  
"You don't burden him. You aren't a burden Will. You just wanted some support, which is why I'm happy you called." He gave me a heart warming smile. I smiled back and he jumped and hugged me, I just held him. He then suddenly giggled as I pulled away.  
"What are you giggling for?" I smiled and gave a small chuckle.  
"You are like a mom" I just shook my head and ruffled his hair, suggesting we should watch a movie.  
  
The movie ended and the door to Jonathan's room opened.  
"Steve? What are you doing here?"  
"I was speaking to Will."  
"About?" He looked at me then looked at Will.  
"He was having trouble at school."  
"Then why didn't he come to me?"  
"Because he thought he was being a burden" He opened his mouth and then pushed passed me to get to Will, hugging him from the side and whispering in his ear. Everything was dandy again and so I walked to the front door when Jonathan turned around.  
"Aren't you staying?"  
"I'm not needed now"  
"Stay" nothing more was said,I stayed. Sitting besides Jonathan, watching TV as Joyce walked through the front door. To say the least she was surprised that I was here but she let is slide, greeting her boys and me then dragging herself to her bedroom to sleep.  
  
And I still get more love than my parents ever gave me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jonathan speak about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. Sorry I haven't posted in two days, I've been busy. So here is a Jonathan and Steve chapter. The

Jonathan POV :  
  
That night Steve came to our house to speak to Will, I found my self becoming infatuated with him again. I remember what happened that night.   
  
_We was both 15 years old, Steve and me sat on my bed laughing about something from school that day. There was something about steve that fascinated me, his hair, his smile, his everything. To me, Steve Harrington was the most beautiful person in the world. I stared at this wonderful human being, wondering why his parents never gave a shit about him._  
 _I forgot I was staring at him because he suddenly snapped me out of it by snapping his fingers in front  of my face._  
 _"Earth to Jonathan" He giggled, I pushed his hand out of my face and laughed with him, I would do anything to make that boy smile. As you could tell, I was falling in love with this boy...I wanted to kiss him, but I was terrified of the out come. Would he hate me? Would he abandon me?_  
  
_Then out of the blue, I felt soft lips touch mine, I had my eyes wide open, thinking I was dreaming but I wasn't.  This is what I wanted, so I just closed my eyes slowly, pulling him in closer to me. In which the other boy responded well and this kept going until...he pulled away. My eyes shot open, feeling Steve scoot away from me fast._  
 _"I..I. sorry, I should go" I didn't try to stop him. I don't know why, I just let the boy walk out of my room._  
  
_The next day at school, I was hoping to bump into Steve and speak to him but he wasn't there and the next day he wasn't and the day after that, then suddenly days turned to weeks then into months and unfortunately that turned to years, for me to never see steve again until the other day._  
  
I vowed since that very day to speak to him about it, which is what I was going to do. Steve was staying around town in case we need him for anything (doubt it) so I rang him.   
"Hello?"  
"Steve. It's Jonathan. I want to speak to you about something."  
"Is it Will?"  
"No. It's us" It's like I felt him tense up.   
"I'll be right over" and he was. Luckily my mom was out at work so the whole house was to me. He reluctantly stepped inside my house, it was more awkward then I actually anticipated. I didn't say anything except smash my lips to his, him responding. It was like when we was 15 again.   
  
About an hour later, we settled down and I decided to ask those questions. Questions I have been wanting the answer to for two years.   
"Steve. Why did you leave?" He stared at me.  
"I had to." Was his answer, very short.   
"Was it what happened between us when we was 15?" He didn't say anything but nod. I sighed, I thought it was.  
"But why?"   
"Because I couldn't face the fact I kissed my best friend, I didn't want to be gay. I wouldn't be accepted in my family"  
"So you left?"   
"I'm sorry Jonathan... I know I hurt you but it was the best way at the time." I didn't say anything this time and just accepted his answer. He looked at me, opening his mouth then closing it again. He couldn't get the words out..  
"I'm not leaving again, it hurt us too much"    
"You should never have left in the first place"   
"I know. But it was my parents, you know they wouldn't accept me. They would have abandoned me right there and then."  
"You don't live with your parents no more"   
"Which is why I want to give us a chance, like I should have done when we was 15 instead of running"   
"You know I never liked the idea of being gay. I was the only gay in the family at the time and when Will told me he was, I was so proud of him, proud of how brave he was to tell me he was gay. That boy is more brave then I will ever be."   
"I was proud he didn't run away from his problems like I did"  
"You know he fell in love with his best friend too? Just like we did" He nodded.  
"Do you want to give this a try?" I didn't say anything to him but grab him and hugged the other.   
" _Yes_ "   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally confronts Mike about the bullying situation and finding out why they did it. Then something pops into Will's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is short and a little rubbish. I had to make up for them two days I didn't upload. I hope you enjoy regardless. Chapter 10 will be out tomorrow. I promise. <3

Will's POV:

After I spoke to Steve, I felt a lot better about what happened. But all the stuff that the party were saying about me were still in the back of my mind of course. The one person that could chance my mind is Mike but he was the party, saying rude comments about me. I have no idea why he joined. I t was still all confusing to me. At school, I had no one to hang around, I was a loner again like I should have been from the start. I walked in my homeroom late again but no one looked up thankfully, walked straight past the party and sat on my own at the back. I was actually hoping one of them would bat an eye at me but they didn't. I was thinking while in class if I should confront one of them. Eleven maybe? Max? Dustin? All of them at the same time? or just Mike?

I skipped periods 1 and 2 to think about the situation, sitting in the toilets that no one actually goes to, only to have a mental break down or to smoke. I was rehearsing everything I was going to say to Mike, yes I came to the conclusion to ask Mike about the comments. I was thinking about going up to them at lunch and asking to speak to Mike in private, which hopefully he agrees. Ask him questions and hope for the response to be what I was looking for (I don't actually have a clue what answer I am looking for) then eventually leave Mike to go somewhere else and wait for the comments to kick back in because every time I speak to one of them or go near them, they seem to have a rude comment to say for no reason. And before I knew it, the bell rung for lunch., standing up slowly and making my way out of the door and casually walking to the school lunch hall. I found the party at their usual place, speaking about things until Max saw me causing the whole table to stop what they were doing and stare at me. I just sighed and made it towards the table without having a panic attack. I haven't spoken to either of them in a weeks,especially Mike. 

"Hey, Mike. I need to speak to you in private" the boy rolled his eyes at the party and stood up, leading me somewhere else. We ended up in the breakdown toilets and to him slamming the door shut. 

"What?!" I was actually scared for a second, backing into the corner a bit and then him eventually realizing that he had scared me and soften his look. "What is wrong?" he ask more softly this time. 

"I wanted to ask you some questions" He look unamussed like usual but waited. "Why are you and the party making rude comments about me? what have I done for you guys to be this mean?" 

"Because you are gay" That answer made me frown. First he tried to kiss me and not long ago he admitted he had feeling for me. What in the actual hell is he talking about?

"Excuse me?! So are you!"

"Ha, no I am not. I was never to start of with and I never will be" he scoffed. I was now extremely confused now, didn't he tell me he had accepted himself?  Wasn't he the one asking for forgiveness the other day? Was this all in my head?

"What?" I was now giving Mike a questioning look. 

"Look Will. The party and I meant all those things, well I didn't mean half of them"

"This is making no sense at all Mike?! You are all bullying me because I am gay?! I'm not the one who tried to kiss you. I am not the one who admitted their feelings to you. And I am not the one who who cried in front of everyone asking for FORGIVENESS FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE! I DON'T EVEN ACT GAY. MIKE! PEOPLE WAS WONDERING IF YOU WAS GAY WHILE YOU WAS WITH ELEVEN!" I'm probably not making sense anymore, I was crying to much. "SO WHY BULLYING ME FOR BEING GAY?! I DON'T NEED THIS IN MY LIFE" I was right, I didn't need this in my life. Which is why I planned on leaving Hawkins. Running away from all of this. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 10 ❤

Will's POV :  
  
After my 'talk' with Mike, I went home, skipping the rest of school. I got home to find Jonathan and Steve making out, I crept passed them trying not to disturb and went straight to my room. Packing my bag with my essentials such as a tooth brush, my teddy, comics and a picture of me, mom and Jonathan, happy for once. I grabbed a bottle of water and some money and slung the backpack over my shoulder and going straight to the back door. I was leaving Hawkins for good.   
  
I got to a bus shelter and finding the bus that takes you the farthest away. I should have thought about this is ages ago, to always run away from your problems because solving them will make it worse. The bus arrived and telling the bus driver to go as far as possible which he took my request. I was ready to say goodbye to Hawkins, I've been ready for years but the only thing that stopped me was my family and Mike. But now Mike has left me and Jonathan somehow got with Steve suddenly and Mom was chatting up Hopper, I was on my own again. I left no note, I just left. I wouldn't be able to say bye to them. I was about 3 hours into the bus journey, looking at my surroundings and realizing I was out of Hawkins. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding back and _tears...?_ I was suddenly contemplating it. Wondering if Jonathan or mom was looking for me or anyone for that matter. I told the bus driver to stop and let me off, as I stepped off I had no idea where I was.  
  
I walked a bit further down the road, no signs or cars, just the odd bus passing through. It was dark of course and I was terrified, my conscience telling me I had made the wrong choice. I wanted to go home... I saw a forest near by, hoping to at least find someone there. Crunching and squelching of mud and leaves, I ended up in the middle of the sinister woods. "I always get myself into a pickle" I reassured myself, actually hoping that it would calm me down by making a joke, but it didn't.  I was making my way to the road again when all of a sudden...  
  
Darkness. Just pitch black.   
  
_Where was I?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11, enjoy. ❤

Max's POV :  
  
I was the only one in the party who didn't say anything. I didn't want to and all because they think Will is 'gay'. I didn't understand why I didnt tell them to stop, I couldn't think straight. At the start it was just a joke with Will and then all of a sudden it turned the other way around,I began to see the effect it had on Will and when they started to shun him and carry it on, I realized it wasn't a joke anymore...  
  
The day Will had the private talk with Mike, I decided I would go looking for him. I knew something bad must have happened, I could sense almost. "I'm just going somewhere for a second" the party looked at me funny but continued with their conversation. I got up and went straight through the lunch hall doors and down to the breakdown bathroom. I saw a little brown haired boy walk out covering his face with his jumper.  
"Will!" The young boy cowered for a second, I stopped smiling and stared at him, watching those watery eyes glisten. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry" He stood still now gazing at me.  
"I haven't done anything wrong Max"  
"No you haven't. I didn't join in"  
"So why did you just stand there and let it unfold ?" His words were harsher this time to which I responded with a flinch.  
"I tried too but they didn't listen" it was kind of a lie. "I'm sorry Will."  
"I shouldn't be here anyway..."  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"Anywhere but here" and with that he left.  
"WILL! WILL! COME BACK!" But he didn't, he just carried on plodding down the hall and out of the main school doors. I stood there hopeless. I knew I had to say something to the party. I stormed of and back to the table, slamming my hands down causing them to look up.  
"Right! Listen to me! I should have said this before, but why in the living hell would you do this to Will. A sweet innocent boy who may or may not be gay. Wait. Who started the comments?" Everyone turned to look at Mike.  
"He is gay" He shrugged and picked his bag up of the floor and stormed off. Sitting in his place I thought to myself.  
"Ummm. I'm just thinking this but Will and Mike had a fall out and then suddenly they was fine. Mike broke up with El...no he can't be right?"  
"I puzzled this all together some time ago"  Dustin replied. Lucas clicked on suddenly to what we was getting at.  
"He's not..."  
"Gay. That's what I puzzled together"  
"He did break up with me and spent a long time with Will." El said.  
"He didn't fool us at all you know" Lucas said shaking his head.  
"Then why did you all carry on bullying Will then?"  
"We thought it was something different really. Not because he's gay" Dustin replied after, shrugging his shoulders.  
" Maybe we have to speak to Mike about this." And we all agreed on this. Well guess what? We never found the time to speak to him or if we tried he would tell us to shut up and change subject and with that we left it.  
  
Oh the next day, hoping to speak to Will, not just me, the rest of the party including Mike. It didn't happen because that young boy was not at school nor was he the next day or even the whole week. I actually started to get worried and boreded to his house, knocking loudly to be met by a Ill looking woman.  
"Is Will here?" I asked peering in behind her.  
"We don't know where he is?" She sniffed. My eyes widend.  
"Wait. He's missing?" She nodded. "Have you filed it to Hopper?" She shook her head, she looked stressed...

then lights in the house started flickering, confused both me and Mrs.Byers causing us walk in to stare at them.  
"Probably just a faulty wire" she suggested. But it wasn't just one light, it was all of them. Flickering as if someone or something was trying to communicate. It was a good job I knew Morse code. The lights kept flickering, spelling out a word which I hopefully understood.The word was:

** HELP ME. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter.

Max's POV- continued:

I had to tell the rest of them. I ran out of Joyce's house and down the street to Mike's house. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Nancy, looking annoyed. I didn't say anything I just walked in and found Mike asleep in his bed. 

"Mike. Dude, wake up" I shook him to wake up which he did with a death glare. 

"What?! What do you want?" I flinched at the tone in his voice but stood there, trying to find a away to tell him that Will was missing. "What Max?!" He said again with a softer expression. 

"It's Will." 

"What's up with him? Is he crying about how he's gay?" 

"No Mike. More serious then that..." I told him, I thought he already knew what I was about to say with his face. "He's missing.." I was right. He sat staring at me, frozen in place. I saw Mike's walkies talkie and told the party to come to his house. It only took a mater of seconds when the door bell rang again and three other people running to Mike's room. First to enter was my boyfriend, Lucas. (That's a whole new chapter.) 

"What's wrong with Mike?" Eleven asked, observing the frozen boy. "His eyes are like cartoons eyes. Like when they see something scary and their pupils shatter?" she explained but no one said anything, she shrugged and went to stand by Dustin who was equally looking confused.

"Will's missing..." a small voice was heard. It was Mike's. All of a sudden we all stare at him as he got up from his bed and carefully stepped into some clothes from his floor, putting his shoes on and squeezing through us all and walking down to grab his coat and left. "Is anyone else confused?" I asked to no one particular but heard some 'Hmms'. We all followed him out of the door too, racing after him, grabbing our bikes and follow. We found him near Will's house. Mike got of his bike and frantically running around the boys house. "Didn't he bullying him for like a few weeks?"

"Yeah, but Will is his best friend. He loves him. He only bullied him to deny his feelings. Well that's what a pieced together." Dustin answered me. "This was his worst nightmare" 

"Losing Will?" Dustin nodded and turned to follow his friend trying to find the brown haired boy. Joyce was with Jonathan and Steve who were both trying to comfort her as the rest of us were trying to radio Will and then...

"The lights again" Joyce said with a quiet voice. 

"What do you mean? What about the lights?" Jonathan turned to his mom looking at her like she was crazy, until the rest of them witnessed it themselves. "It's faulty" 

"No it isn't. It's Morse code" I told Jonathan and everyone else. Joyce wasn't surprised because of the earlier events of today but everyone else was. "Someone is trying to tell us something again"  _Flicker. Flicker. "MOM"_  

"WILL?!" She shouted at a lamp. 

" _Jonathan"_

 _"_ It has to be him mom" 

_"Mike"_

_"Upside Down_..." Eleven said. I actually forgot Eleven had powers and stuff like that, which is pretty cool but she had never mentioned anything about  _Upside Down._

"Upside Down?" I questioned her. 

"Death.Get him. Kill. Bad." 

"What in the actual fuckery is that girl talking about!" Jonathan shouted stalking closer to Eleven who stayed still. "What is the Upside Down Eleven? Tell me. TELL ME!" He screamed in her face while Steve pushed Jonathan back. (Steve the mom saves the day again)

"Communicate. Static. Salt water" 

"She can communicate? With my boy? What's the upside down?! I need to know if my boy is okay?" 

"Joyce. Let the kid do her work. We need what she needs to communicate" Hopper said in an ordering manner to the rest of us. "They have salt at school" 

 

In the car with Hopper and Steve and three others in Jonathan's car raced down to Hawkins Middle school. I could feel the adrenaline kicking in, Lucas saw my excited face. I was excited to see Eleven use her powers in front of us for the first time. We eventually got to the school, all of us hoping out and running straight to the school shed, I knew where it was as I hide in there to avoid Physical education. "Lucas, come and help me get the salt" which he proceeded to drag Jonathan with him. Got into the shed with no struggle and literally throwing the salt bags at both boys, Lucas dropping it in the process. 20 bags of salt later and a pool that they mysteriously found and it was filled with water and Eleven standing next to it looking like she was about to shit herself. 

"Blind fold please" Joyce handing her the blind fold and letting her step into it, clinging on to a picture of the cute little boy. "Ready" she simply replied, static running the background and allowing her to lie down in the pool to float. It was actually scary to see this happening. Joyce was equally terrified for her like the rest of us. It felt like forever but it was like two minutes until a small nose bleed began to begin pouring out of El's nose, lights flickering and her face scrunching up. I stopped paying attention to Eleven and turned to Mike who was clearly the most terrified- dare I say more terrified then Joyce?- I swore I saw little droplets of tears fall down his cheeks. I nudged Dustin to go over and comfort him which he did, grabbing his hand as Mike's intense state dropped to a relaxed state. Again, it felt forever until Eleven did anything drastic except shout Will out a few times. 

"Will! Will. Castle Byers. Will! Stay there!" Eleven screamed out, seeing Joyce and Jonathan tense under the name 'Castle Byers'. "WILL! WHERE ARE YOU!" she then started crying and flapping her arms in the water, as if she was trying to breath. Joyce grabbed hold of her and held her in her arms, strong protecting arms. smoothing her hair down and whispering hush to stop her shaking. I sighed wishing Will was okay, I'm glad Eleven has these powers sometimes, to help find her friends. Checking Mike, Dustin was still holding his hand which then turned to him hugging the crying boy. It was a matter of time when we all went home and decided to sleep, returning tomorrow to find the missing boy. 

But one question annoyed me the most. What is 

_The Upside Down?_


	13. Chapter 13

Joyce's POV :  
  
I didn't sleep that night and neither did Jonathan and Steve. Even though I kept telling them I was fine but they insisted in staying up with me. Our little slumber party didn't work well, both boys fell to sleep while I stayed awake until the sun rose.   
  
I told the boys to go to school and let me think which they did but not without some screaming and shouting at each other.  I finally sat down on my bed trying to come with answers. Answers I needed to know.   
To calm my self down, I went into the kitchen to make myself some Earl Grey tea and turning back to the table only for me to drop the mug... it was horrific.   
  
The wall opened up. Some black shadow came crawling out of it, crawling towards me. I could see the sharp teeth that circled the entire mouth inside. I didn't think twice about anything and made a run for it, grabbing my keys quickly and rushing through the door to my car. I sat in my car for a few minutes until it was safe to go back inside, feeling the tension created. I ran back to where my wall was jumping out at me to see that it was completely sealed, no holes in the wall at all. "Somethings not right" I told myself, I grabbed a smoke and thought some more. Smoking calmed me down a little from the shadow thing when the light switches started switching on and off and the lights kept flashing, quickly. "WILL?!" But no response.   
  
It happened again. I was sitting in the living room minding my own business when the wall opened up again. "What in the fuck?" I screamed, at the same time Steve and Jonathan came shooting through the doors to see what I was screaming about.   
"Mom. What's going on?"Jonathan asked, staring at me and then following my gaze to the wall.  
"A monster! It's..it's big teeth Jonathan. Sharp teeth!" I hissed at him.   
"There is nothing there"   
"Yes there is Jonathan!" Just as Jonathan was about to say something else, I saw Will. "WILL!" I ran to the wall, seeing his little frantic face shouting stuff that I couldn't hear. "OH GOD! WILL!" I saw an axe and started axing the wall earning the most confused looks from the other boys. "I'm coming Will!"   
"Mom stop!"  
"My boy is in there!"   
"Will isn't there. There is nothing"   
"He's in the wall!"   
"MOM! HELP ME! HE'S COMING MOM! RUN!" I could hear Will shouting these words to me.   
"I'M COMING WILL!" And with that, the wall closed up again, leaving a huge axed hole in the wall. I ran outside shouting his name frantically. I was so stressed. I didn't know what was happening, all I know is that my boy is with some monster. _And it won't let him go!_ __


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter

Eleven's POV :  
  
This is very bad. Very serious. It's all my fault. I opened the gate. And the gate got Will.   
I sat at Mike's house in the basement. I had to tell Mike that it is all my fault, Will could die! I sat on the floor where he let me stay that night. I sat there, knees up to my chest, I had to tell him about everything.    
"Mike. I need to tell you something" He stopped what he was doing and sat in front of me waiting for me to carry on. "Well, you know I have powers?"   
"Yes. Which are absolutely incredible!" He smiled but I stared at him with a serious face and watching his smile turn into a frown. "Eleven what's happening? Is this about Will?"   
"I'm a monster"   
"Wait. No you aren't. Why are you a monster?"   
"I opened the gate Mike. I opened it!"   
"What do you mean you opened the gate? How?"   
"The gate to the upside down Mike! "  
"What happened while you was at the lab?"   
"I was in salt water. It got to intense Mike, a demogorgon came after me!"  
"Demegorgon? "  
"It could kill Will, Mike! We need to get him out of there!" I screamed at him, burying my head into the crook of Mike's neck as I shook from crying. "I'm sorry. I opened the gate. I'm a monster."   
"You aren't a monster Eleven." I didn't want to argue with him so I let it slide and carried on hugging him. "We will find a way. I promise" I nodded against him letting him know I agreed. _But how would we safe Will?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in like two days. But here is another chapter for you all.   
> Enjoy

Wills POV :  
  
_Where was I?_   
It was dark, actually sinister and it creeped me out. Then I realized, I was in the woods.    
But I don't remember the woods ever being this sinister or dark...   
"Hello?! " I shouted  into the open air, hoping to hear someone else other than my echo. I creeped through the woods, snapping twigs and looking around me.   
"Is anyone here? " I shouted again, yet my thought failed. I walked around the woods in hope to find someone or a way out of this. I didn't know where I was when...   
A huge monster, baring its teeth showing millions upon millions of teeth shot towards me. I froze but then ran as it got closer and closer, then it hit me. It grabbed me, pulling me and me trying to scramble out of this monsters grip. The teeth shined at me as it went down to bite, to feed on me. I knew this was it. It was my end.   
  
But it wasn't. I woke up against the wall. My eyes flew open to look at my surroundings. I saw bones, literal human bones. I saw flies and I saw other creepy stuff. I tried to scream but it was muffled, no one could hear me.  I knew I was in the center of something, but I didn't know what. 'Fuck sake' I sighed in my head. What was I meant to do now?   
I tried to rip myself of the wall with a great attempt and fell onto my face, rushing to stand up.    
  
I stalked around the place, running around . I tried to comprehend what happened earlier on. Trying to get my head around that monster. Then when I hit the end of the tunnel, I saw a light.  My mom was on the other side of it.   
"MOM!! " I saw her frantic face search something and then her eyes laid upon mine, her worry turned to into sadness and back to frantic, hearing her shout things that I couldn't hear.  I could see Jonathan and Steve watching mom as she went and grabbed an axe, Jonathan trying to stop her but she wasn't having it. I looked at Jonathan, searching his face to find he was actually confused like Steve was to. Staring at the wall. They can't see me. But mom can. I heard something behind me, turning around to find that monster again, pacing towards me.   
"MOM HELP!" I turned around, to face mom who was shouting words it looked. "HES COMING MOM! " He wasn't coming for me. He was after my family.   
"RUN! " but the wall closed as she swung the axe. I could no longer see my mom. Nor Jonathan or Steve.   
I was stuck here.   
_Forever_.


	16. Chapter 16

Joyces POV :  
  
The wall closed. A huge hole in the wall where my boy was. I could see him, I could hear him. He was alive. I dropped the axe to the floor and fell to my knees, feeling the warm hands of Jonathan and Steve who cuddled up to me.  I heard a car door slam and the front door opening, there stood hopper who stared at me with so much sympathy. I wasn't even crying because I had no emotion. I felt nothing at all, I had just given up all together.  
"Joyce, come on" hopper said softly, pulling me up with the help of the other two and guiding me towards the couch.  
"Lay down and have a nap. We will think of something . you need rest" Hopper was right, I hadn't slept since last week. I felt my eyes grow stronger and fell into a deep nap.   
  
"Eleven" was what I heard when I woke up. I sat up and holding the mustard colored blanket on my lap and looking to see, Mike and the other boys stood there and Steve with Jonathan and Hopper. All staring back at me as if I was going to say something. I moved my head slightly to find two girls sat at my table, one who had a nose bleed and the other with ginger hair. I remembered that this was Eleven and that was who they was talking about. The girl with the communicating power thing. "My boy?" I remembered was in the walls. "He's in the wall!" I rushed to the broken wall where I axed but to find that it had been boarded up most likely by Hopper.  
"Sit down Joyce " Jim tried to grab my hand but I snatched it back and went to the pack of cigarettes that was on the table. Putting one in my mouth and lighting it with a shaking hand was difficult. Obviously I was stressed and I needed help.  
"Mom. Tell us what happened" Jonathan asked me, waiting for the response.  
"A shadooow monster...I saw him. My will is in that wall! He's alive! I..I swear. I heard him. He told me to run" I told the others, noticing the sound of eleven's chair scraping along the floor as she got up.  
"I can help."  
  
We was in the school hall again, little eleven floating in salt water with a blind fold on her eyes and listening to static, it was actually kind of creepy. The girl drifted on the water as her face was motionless, a picture of my boy laying on top of her chest. It felt like hours until El actually said anything. "Castle Byers" He was at his castle again, like he was last time. "Will? We are coming Will!" She shouted then shouting Will even louder as she tried to grab out to someone or something. She cried out as I held her, I could feel her fright radiating of her. Her nose blooded up, sobbing while everyone sat around the pool and watching the scene.  
  
"I'm sorry " was all that came out of Eleven's mouth.  
"Oh, what are you saying sorry for?" I asked with a soft touch.  
"I opened the gate. I'm the monster. It took away Will." She stared with a serious face. She opened the gate. What gate?  Where as this girl come from?  
"What gate sweetie?"  
"In the lab. It leads you to the upside down"  
"Is that where Will is?" She nodded not looking at me, afraid I will hate her for what she has done. I heard things about the lab, 'good things ' but el is from the labs and clearly they did something so intense she opened the gate. She was no monster.  
_She is just a girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I'm sorry about this chapter, Its pretty bad. But i tried


	17. Chapter 17

Mike's POV :  
  
Jonathan had found Will's radio as he radioed through to the party telling us to come to the house. He had found about us bullying Will,but at the moment he just wanted him out alive and so he had asked help from us. What help would we do?  
We arrived with Max and Eleven who both had no idea what was going on, equally as confused as us. Entering the house to find Mrs. Byers flat out on the couch with a blanket around her and Hopper, Jonathan and Steve staring intensely towards the direction of us.  
"So..what are we going to do?" I asked, trying to break the silence.  
"First thing is to board up that hole" Hopper says as he walks to it and moving the axe away.  
"Why is there a hole in the wall anyway?" Dustin curiously asked.  
"Mom thought she saw Will and tried to get him out of the wall." Jonathan explained to us, air quoting the 'thought'.  
  
It had been about an hour until El stood up with force.  
"He won't die"  
"He might El" I told her, making her gaze at me with furrowed eyebrows, which kind of scared me.  
"He is alive" before anyone said anything else, something hit the wall. Being shoved behind the three adults, the wall grew bigger, showing a shadow type monster.  
"What in the world is that? " max asked, giving a disgusted look towards the thing.  
"Demogorgon " El told us.  
"Isn't that in dungeons and Dragons? " Dustin asked, causing everyone to stare him. "What?!"  
"Shhhhh" Steve the mom hushed us and he kept pushing us back from the wall. The Demogorgon crawled out from the inside of the wall and bared sharp teeth. Backing up even more now, screaming from Lucas who definitely screams like a girl. Eleven stood in front of it.  
"ELEVEN! " Jonathan shouted at her, trying to pull her away but she forced the hand of her. Standing in the middle of the room, face to face with the Demogorgon and lifting her hand up to it. The noise it made was a screech, piercing sound which went through me.  
"She's using her powers right?" Dustin asked with a whisper. I rolled my eyes and shrugged him away. Watching as eleven took on the monster who kept moving foward like it was squaring up  to her, it was pretty much the most badass thing I have ever seen before.  
  
It was like a poof and the monster had gone, obliterated. She turned back to the group of us,her nose bleeding. Strolling back to the table where she sat and didn't move a muscle, staring into thin air. The rest of us just looked and went and found a comfy place to sit for a while. I sat and tried to comprehend with what happened. Dustin was right,it was from dungeons and Dragons, I just wished we could use fireballs against them instead. "We need to think of a plan to get Will out" Steve said, stopping the awkward silence and filling with hums of agreement.  
  
Joyce finally woke up from her nap, looking confused as ever. I smiled at her which thankfully she returned and then turned to look at the wall where the hole once was. "My boy!" She screamed, looking in despair. Hopper moved himself so he was next to Joyce, trying to take her back to the couch in which she refused and went straight to the cigarette pack, popping one in her mouth and puffing it like no tomorrow, shaking while doing so. That woman needed help, she was ill because of Will disappeaing. I knew exactly what I am going to do if that cute boy makes it out alive. I am going to kiss that boy like I should have done when we was in the bioliogy room that time.

Everyone sat or stood in silence, smelling the revolting smell of cigarette smoke that Joyce puffed. Nobody said anything for a while, I was sat thinking how much of an idiot I waa to that boy. Then out of nowhere, when the sound of a chair scraping along the wooden floor was heard it revealed a serious looking girl standing up. "I can help" and with that we was back at the school halls in a flash.  
  
Da javu. The first time was creepy because we didn't know for sure it was will, but now we know it is, it suddenly became eerie. She laid down in the pool-well she floated- with a picture of Will Byers upon her chest. Static and a blind fold was what she needed. The first 10 minutes felt like years when until she said something.  
"Castle Byers" that boy is always there. Many memories too.  
"Will! We are coming to help you!" She shouted like she was talking to him as if he was present. "WILL! WILL!" She squealed, thrashing around in the pool and Joyce holding the sobbing girl who was clearly distressed. I didn't know it but I felt a tear slip down my cheek, _didn't I cry last time?_  
  
_Everything was happening so fast._

The next day, Joyce was telling Jonathan about how the lights were flickering again and making Max stand and wait for them to flash so she could translate. "What does he want?!" She asked urgently. 

"He wants us to find him. He is alive. Just not concious." How did she know this stuff? "Anyway, I'm off for a walk to clear my head. Anyone coming?" She asked everyone as she headed to the front door and waiting.

"I'm coming" I replied back and continuted to walk towards her, with Lucas and Dustin trailing behind me. Eleven wanted to come but she was ordered to stay here incase a Demogorgon pops out of the wall again.

On our walk, we decided that it was a fantastic idea to go through the forest Will went in before he was sent to the upside down. I was behind the rest, walking silently, watching as my shoes crunched the leaves and the squelching of mud. My mind travelled back to that boy again. I can't deny it, I have feelings for him and yes I am gay. I was just in denial with my sexuality that I bullied Will for being gay like me. I also bullied him because I was in love but I made it a bit obvious once or twice. But I knew I hurt that boy, so bad and I can't forgive myself for what I have put him through. He probably doesn't even want to see me when he comes out ali-. I was cut of by Dustin who stood in front of Castle Byers. 

"The castle itself." Lucas says, entering it. 

"What are you doing? You can't just go in!" I yelled at him. Lucas turned his head slowly.

"Mike. He is in the 'upside down'" He replied back to me with a sarcastic tone. "He won't even know we've been in." So we continued and went into the tent. Inside was pretty comforting, more than i remembered actually. Dustin and Lucas sat on the bed that was there and spoke with Max who sat on the floor as I went through his drawings.

Just a couple of drawings of his hero's and Will the Wise was in that pile to. But i eventually came across one of...me. shaded in and perfect.  _God I look awful._ that boy is talented, he embraces that so much. I was just about to go through some more of the pictyres when we heard a crunch outside the tent, no one moved. We kept still. it stompped around the tent and stopping outside the entrence. Just about to get up and see what it was, we heard that awful squeal again to realize it was Eleven with the others.  **she killed another demogorgon.**

"We found a way to get Will back!" Steve burst through the Castle entrance. beckoning us to follow them so we can save Will. 

We walked for a little while, only small talks between us were exchanged but we stayed quiet for the rest until we had reached it.

**The Lab.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters.  
> You're welcome


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas' POV :

"The lab?" Mike asked in a questionable look. Eleven nodded at him. 

"The Upside down is in the lab" She replies after a while. He just nodded and we carried on into the building, I was actually terrified to go in but if this saves Will then so be it. We get to the gate and we heard a little sound behind us, me and Dustin was behind as usual so we heard it clear as day. It wasn't just a noise though, it was a whispered name." Come on " Dustin told me, dragging me away from the spot. We heard it again and this time it wasnt a whisper, we turned around to find it was in fact, nancy. Nancy is Mike's older sister, she was kind but a bravery agressive girl. I noticed that Dustin had taken a liking to her too. 

"Nancy? What are you doing?" I whispered yelled at her, she stared at me wide eyed. 

"I followed you"

"Why would you do that?! It's dangerous" 

"And it's dangerous for you too. You lot always get yourself into a bother dont you? Anyway come on. We are behind" She told us and grabbed our hands, pulling us with her. I peered at Dustin who was enjoying me literally dragged by Nancy. We got to the others a few minutes later and felt the grip of Nancy's hand fall off, the gate was still shut when we got there. Mike looked at her with a disgust in his eyes, confusion and mostly mad at her. 

"Why are you here?" Mike snarled at his sister who shrugged. 

"I followed you and heard what you was doing. I know exactly what happened, Jonathan told me." All eyes on Jonathan now, eyes being burnt into the older boys skin. 

"It doesn't matter. Its too dangerous" 

"Barb might be there" 

"Barb? Why would Barb be in the lab?" 

"Not the lab, the upside down!" Eleven's eyes grew wide. "I saw that shadow monster thing. I rang Jonathan about it and asked what it was. Eleven told Jonathan she was taken into the upside down!" 

"She hasn't survived..." Eleven said in a quiet voice. Nancy turned straight towards the girl, her face in an angry expression. Nancy moved foward, pointing her finger towards El, her face red as a tomato. 

"What do you mean she hasn't survived?! What do you mean?! This is all you fault! My best friend has died!"

"Wait. How come Will hasn't died but Barb has?"I asked in a confused tone, the rest also nodding there head in agreement. 

"I saved Will. I knew nothing about Barb and if I did, she would be alive now" 

"You stupid bitch!" Nancy snarled while being pulled back by Hopper and Mike. 

"Let's go into the lab, yeah?" I suggested, the gate opening as I pressed the button. I had everyone following me but was pushed aside by Hopper and Joyce who lead us. 

The Lab was big of course, eerie and scary. I felt a strange, sinister vibe when I walked in. I shivered as we moved forward towards the centre of the lab, only to be stopped by two guards. 

"Excuse me. Can you move?" Joyce asked, the guards gazed at us and said "No". We was about to turn around to notice that Eleven had disappeared....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome


	19. Chapter 19

●Mikes POV●: 

"Erm. Where's eleven gone?" I ask to everyone. Nobody said anything other than give confused looks to one another. "Split up?" I said, well it was more of a demand. I took hold of Dustin and Lucas and dragged them to Steve with me. 

"We go left. You go right" Joyce instructed us. "Look after them" She told Steve. He nodded and roughly pushed me forward to get moving. "Who we looking for again?"

"Eleven!" I snapped at him. She was my best friend,  even though we broke up but we are still friends, closer than ever actually. 

"What does she look like?" 

"Steve. You was in the same room with her for about 4 hours and spoke to her. You should know what she looks like, she's been with us for a year." I sighed which caused the older mom to look at me, he kept walking in front and pulling a ' I understand now man' face. 

"I don't like it Lucas" Dustin squeaked at the other boy who was walking with him, rolling his eyes. 

"Dustin. There is literally nothing to be scared about right now. It's a hall way" but even Lucas' tone in voice didn't sound like he liked the idea either. It was the only way to find Eleven and then for her to find  _Will._ I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Steve stopped in front of us, bumping right into him. "Steve!" I shouted. The older boy sharply turned around and swat his hand to my mouth, I tried to say something but it was muffled. 

"Shut up, Wheeler." He hissed at me. " I heard movement." 

"Sure it wasn't us?" Dustin asked sarcastically. 

"Shut it!" He whispered loudly for him to hear. I was about to say 'there is nothing here' until a louder noise that wasnt us. Steve pushed us behind him and crept around the corner, he obviously saw what it was because he came rushing to us and paced down the hall as fast as possible, maybe even faster then the flash.  We followed after him until he pulled us into a little box room and locked it.

"What was it ?" I asked him, he was beading up and panting. Eyes full of fear. 

"Demogorgon..." He whispered to us. Why the hell are they in a lab? Where was all the guards apart from the two we met at the door? Where was the workers who worked on poor Eleven? Is Joyce and Hopper okay? Now I started panicking, hyperventalating. 

"Hes having a panic attack Lucas" Dustin exclaimed, Lucas now panicking himself because he didn' know what to do. The only person who could calm me down was Will and he was in the upside down. I then knew what to do. 

**think about Will.**

"Mike. Are you good man?" Lucas finally asked me when I had calmed down, I nodded. Steve started to move towards the locked door, hoping to God there was nothing outside the door. Luckily there wasn't and so we decided to be careful and move to the centre again. 

We crept around every corner, checking everywhere as we walked. We had no weapons to kill them so if they got us, we was fucked basically. Which is what happened. 

"Shit! RUN!" Steve yelled at us, sprinting it down the hall, tripping over my feet every so often but this time, I tripped for real.  The other three hid themseleves, Steve did try and get so close to me but didn't do it. The Demogorgon got me. Shit. I turned around to face the boys, fear in the air. I mouthed 'goodbye' before turning around to face my doom. The monster came closer, teeth sharper than I remembered, closing on in me. I faced it, stared at it. A tear rolling down my cheek and thinking about Will. I wanted him to be the last person on my mind before die. But I didn't die. I opened my eyes to be met with an obliterated Demogorgon and an Eleven with blood falling from her nose. 

"Found her" Dustin smiled as he and Steve helped me up. Thanking them and wiping dust of me. 

"El" She rushed to me and hugged me. Thank god she and I was alive. Letting go of her, the others popped out of no where, Joyce running to hug me,  she saw what happened as she came behind the wall. Hopper walked to Eleven whos eyes were fixated to the floor.

"Proud of you kid." He smirked and told Eleven to show us where to go next. Her looking up at the Chief and stepping forward and leading the way. 

This is going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry. Im just celebrating my birthday today.


	20. Chapter 20

Eleven's POV :  
  
I lead the way to where I was meant to be. The torture area. I stood in front of the door, no guards to be seen anywhere. "Where is everyone?" Dustin asked to no one in particular. But as soon as we got into the torture area, the man I dread seeing again, was stood there.   
"We meet again, _Eleven_ " I started backing up against Hopper, my eyes grew wide and tried to make a run for it.   
"NOOO!!" I screamed, pushing against Joyce and Hopper to get to the door. "NOOO! LET GO OF ME!" I started sobbing, falling into Joyce's caring hands.    
"Oh stop with it Eleven!" Papa bellowed.   
"This has nothing to do with Eleven, we need to get Will" Mike said in a serious tone. Papa looked him over, scowling.  
"Will Byers?"   
"And Barb!" Nancy shouted at Papa.   
"Barb Holland? " Everyone nodded at Papa. "Very well." He said moving towards a large hole in the ground. "They are in there" He explained sternly.   
"Mom, I think you and Hopper should go down" Jonathan said aloud, both adults agreeing.   
"How do we get there exactly? " Joyce asked. Papa said nothing other than point at the suits that hung near the door. Joyce and Hopper went down to the upside down. The rest of us were going to stay there as we waited for the adults too, I clung to Mike who hugged me, Dustin then spoke up. "By the way dude, you have a Demogorgon on the loose. He almost ate Mike" Papa looked at the boy, smiled and walked off.  
"Oh okay" Dustin said confused, looked at Lucas and smiled, trying to start a conversation.   
"I'm sorry Mike" I said with a hushed voice, even I couldn't hear myself say it.   
"For what?"   
" **Me** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters on my birthday.


	21. Chapter 21

●Hopper's POV ●:  
  
The man with white hair pointed at the suits, putting them on was a real struggle.  We was about to go on this stand that took you down to the upside down when I remembered something.   
"Joyce. What about them..what do you call them again? Monster things that came after Mike?"  
"Demogorgon? "  
"Yeah that thing. What if we see them down there?"   
"We have guns Hopper, I think we will be fine." She assured me, I didn't believe we will be okay, but anything to save Byers.   
We got on the stand, starting to shake as we was lifted down into the area. Slimy, dark and smelt weird. Smelt like death.   
  
We got of and had our guns at the ready. Slowly moving around on the squelching floor, I hope to God that boy is alive.   
"This is disgusting" Joyce exclaimed at herself, touching the sticky walls with a gloved hand, it was very dark down here and we could barely see where we was going. I just hoped we come out alive with the boy and maybe Barb if she's alive (she might not be). We carried on foward, no words exchanged except the odd 'ewww' and 'Will!'   
  
Never knew had long it took to get through this dirty tunnel to the middle, where in the distance, we see the young brown haired boy stuck to the wall. His eyes were closed, something down his throat, making me feel sick as we closed in. "WILL!" Joyce squealed, dropping her weapon down and trying to pull the creature coming out of his mouth.   
"Hopper. Please!" She pleaded, me also trying to set Will free, it took some time but I came out of his mouth. It fell to the floor and I shot it, it looked alive. (may have been an excuse to use the gun).   
Will also fell to the floor, Joyce smacking his face lightly to wake him up. "WILL! Please" She cried out.   
  
I took my hands and starting to press them to his chest, hoping this will start him up again. Several minutes later, the boy sat up coughing blood. I fell back, a tear rolled down my cheek, I was just happy the boy was back with us. "Joyce, we need to get out " I instructed.   
"Yes yes" She handed me her son, picking both guns up and heading towards the start again, tripping here and there over bones and the squelching floor.   
  
Just as we was about to hit the top again for the lift, that god damn demogorgon popped up again. Joyce got her gun, shooting at it as I moved to the lift, Joyce moving back and stepping on it, killing the monster in the process. We got to the top, Will still out of it but alive, breathing. I smiled at the young boy, thanking God he's here with us. We saw everyone else stood at the glass door waiting for us, stepping out of it and Mike rushing to us as fast as he could. People gathering around to see the young boy alive.   
"Demogorgon! " shouted Jonathan. "Loads of them" they came crawling out of the hole, hoping the glass would stop them for a while, I picked up Will and shot out of the lab area. Eleven trying her hardest to stop them but the glass cracked.   
  
They got out.   
  
We raced down the steps, everyone including Eleven followed, trying to get to the door as fast we could, demogorgon right behind us. "Shit. Shit shit." I cursed, the rest of us got through the door, that poor girl stood with both hands out, blood coming out of her nose and ears, stopping the Demogorgon's getting through.  But they wasn't one of those demogorgon, it looked like a dog.   
"Demodog." Whispered Dustin, I smile on his face.   
"Why are you smiling?! That thing could kill you!" Mike snapped at his friend.   
"Because it's a dog. It's cute" He argued back, I turned around to them.   
"Stop arguing and run!" I scolded them as the Demodog's got through Eleven. She sprinted with us, the closing as slow as possible, but closed just in time before they got past.   
"Run!" We made our way back to the Byers household.


	22. Chapter 22

■Will's POV■ :  
  
_Flashback_  
  
As soon as that wall closed, I cried. Just cried. That monster was after me. He was after my family. My mom. My brother. This is all my fault. I just broke down into tears, I turned to look at the sharp teeth, it looked like a flower opening up. I just stared at it and didn't move at all. But the monster grabbed me again, I just closed my eyes and waited again for my end.   
  
_End of flashback_.   
  
I woke up. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. Am I in heaven? I knew it was my end. But it wasn't.  
I heard name being called by a familiar voice, my hearing was still muffled but it became clearer. The voice travelled to me and matched a face that was over mine.   
Mike.   
I shot up, stared at him confused. His smile dropped.   
"Will?" _Mike_.   
"Will?" _Mike_.   
"Wi" He didn't finish my name. I jumped on him, smiling so wide. "MIKE!" I squealed. I didn't let go of him, I held on for dear life. Even after everything he put me through, I forgave him. He finally pulled away from the hug and looked at me, a little smirk on his lips. He leaned in again. My mind went straight back to biology but this time his eyes were fully closed. I leaned in too, closing my eyes.   
  
And boom.   
  
He kissed me.   
  
It was small, but passionate. It was quick but I loved it.   
"Should have done that in Biology Will" He admitted to me, he just kept smiling at me.  
  
 It was silent until we heard a cough behind me. There stood mom and Jonathan. I shot of Mike and ran straight for them, clinging on to them with force. I cried. My mom cried. Jonathan cried. Everyone cried. "WILL!" I heard my other best friends shout, Max threw herself at me, Lucas and Dustin joined. "We missed you!" Max exclaimed when she jumped of me. "I missed you all " I grinned. I've never been this loved nor happy in my life before and believe me, it's a good feeling.   
I greeted Steve and Nancy and sat back with Mike. I searched around looking for Eleven.   
"Hey. Where's Eleven?"   
"She's asleep at the moment" Mike exclaimed and indeed she wasn't. She came out behind the wall, stood there, stared at walked to sit at the table. I raised my eyebrows at her, stalking closer to her. Hopper stood next to her now, his face scrunched up.   
"El. Can I speak to you in private please?" She nodded and lead her to my room.   
"What have I done wrong?" She didn't say anything, she just burst out crying. I stood up, hugged her and stayed there.   
  
**What is she crying for?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened


	23. Chapter 23

Few months later.  
  
●Will's POV● :  
  
"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled at me, presents being shoved into my hand. I couldn't contain my smile, it grew to my eyes. Mike hugged me from behind, Lucas and Dustin hugged me from each side and Eleven with Max jumped in. I sat my presents down, opening Mike's first.   
Inside was a pack of pencils, crayons and felt pens. He felt bad that he accidently destroyed them last week, he dropped them in the water and stepped on them.   
  
Lucas and Dustin both got me drawing pads and the girls bought me a mixtape. "Thanks you lot. I really love these!" I laughed. Opening the rest of the gifts, I just got more drawing equipment and a jumper from Jonathan. One that wasnt used already. The party carried on, we had a two birthday cakes so everyone could have a piece.   
"This is the best birthday ever. " I exclaimed as I bit in chocolate cake. A few hours later, everyone was tired and partied out. But I wasn't, I felt sick. Like extremely sick. I got of Mike and ran to the bathroom, thinking I was going to throw up. But I didn't. I was all good. I was about to leave the bathroom when Mike entered.   
"You okay in here? I saw you running to the bathroom"   
"I'm okay Mike. Just felt a bit ill. That's all." I smiled to reassure him but he stared at me, obviously not convinced.   
"Sure"   
"I'm okay Mike, I promise" I hug him, a single tear rolled down my cheek without me knowing.   
"Still not convinced" He whispered.   
"Ugh. Mike. I'm fine" I tell him as I pulled away from the hug.   
"Alright I'm sorry" I apologised to me, grabbing my wrist before I leave. "Will. Can I ask you something ?"   
"Sure"   
  
" _Will you be my boyfriend ?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to make it exactly like the original show...


	24. Chapter 24

Mike's POV:  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him. He's smile dropped, he kept opening his mouth to say something but closing it.  
"Will?" I tried to get him to responded but he just stood there.  
"Mike! Mike! Mike!" He kept shouting, he started to wonder around the bathroom clueless.  
"Will I'm here" I told him, he wasn't look straight at me but was looking in my direction. I touched his hand hoping he would say something. "Will. What's happening?! " I started to get worried about it. I felt my breathing uneven and I started beading up. I had to do something. "Will come on!" I whispered yelled at him, I didn't want anyone else coming to see the commotion .  
  
It felt like hours until Will snapped out of what ever he was in. He stared at me and sobbed. "What happened?" I asked him, all I heard was muffled words and sniffles  but I gave him time to calm. A few minutes later he looked up at me and started speaking.  
"I was there again"  
"The upside down?" He nodded. "What was it like?"  
"I couldn't see you. It was dark and it was scary. I don't like it Mike. It's scaring me" he whispered the last part. I didn't know what do say except hug him. I decided to say anything about being my boyfriend as it didn't feel right of course. I leaned against the wall, Wills head on my lap , his eyes closed and he looked peaceful. I took this as an opportunity to observe  his features. His cute little button nose, very long eyelashes and I could see little freckles dotted everywhere. This boy was truly a piece of art of work, not just any art work, a masterpiece. I had taken him granted and never realized how much he meant to me and how much I loved this boy. Why I denied my feelings for him when he clearly liked me too was unbelieveable. I stroked a piece of brown soft hair out of his eyes as I heard soft snores coming from him.  
  
_God damn. Im in love_ .  
  
The next day I woke up to a sore neck of course and the missing presence of Will. I sat up , looked around and sighed. I took a ganda at my watch to find it was 8 in the morning. I got up with humh and walked out from the bathroom. The living area was full of the people I cared about the most, the smell of eggos filled my nose up. I found Will sat at the table with Eleven, Max and Dustin, Lucas finally taking a seat too with a plate of eggos. Jonathan and Steve were still asleep but shot awake when they smelt eggos. I giggled at the best people and took a seat next to Will, peeking at him while he laughed.  
"Morning sleepy head" Eleven giggled as she pointed to my hair. It was all stuck up in every direction as i tried to pat it down.  
"Hey. I was thinking. Why don't we all go to mine tonight and play Dungeons as Dragons?" I offered, the party nodded at the idea and the game was set for me.  
  
_I felt lucky that day too. ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for nearly 90 likes. I appreciate.   
> if you have the time, please check out my Byler one shots on wattpad. - ErinSmith2000  
> thank you again.


	25. Chapter 25

Dustin's pov :  
  
It was a couple of weeks later and Will has returned back to school. I heard the name fly everywhere, the whole school had shouted 'ZOMBIE BOY!'  and frankly it was pissing me off. It even got to the stage that he would lock himself in the break down bathroom.   
Me and Lucas decided we would speak about this and discuss a way to stop this. "Its gone on too long Lucas. His dead to the world. Literally"   
"He's broken Dustin"   
"A broken boy that can't be fixed." Both of us sighed and saw Mike walking to the table with Will.  
"I see you've got him out of his hiding place" I chuckled as a joke but got some mean looks back from Mike.   
"I'm okay. I promise" the young boy weakly smiled at Mike who I could see was holding his hand.   
  
It was half way through science that the boy wandered out of the room without a warning. I could see his eyes were huge and built up with tears. i got up and followed him. I saw him go into his usual bathroom, so I slammed it open and watched as he sicked up a slug looking thing.   
"The fuck is that?" I yelled.   
"I don't know! I don't know!" He snapped at me, his voice sounded like it was becoming dry as he leaned over the sick again.   
"Water?" I offered the boy who gladly took it. That slug thing was laying in the sink , wiggling around and it made me feel ill.   
"Get El" he instructed me. I nodded and raced back to science and bursted through the door. Mike, Eleven and Lucas were staring at me with huge eyes and beckoned them to follow me. I heard the tip tapping of their shoes follow me back to the toilets.   
  
"Demogorgon.." she whispered as she peered in to the sink. Will was spluttering as he drank the water. Mike by his sids along with lucas who looked equally confused.   
"It's from the upside down obviously. But how did he have that inside of him?" Lucas asked curiously, I hummed and turned to Eleven.   
"It must have happened while he was down there."   
"Of course." Mike snapped, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger boy. Will then popped another slug out of his mouth and then another one.   
"This is too much for him!" I exclaimed.  
"He needs to be sent to the lab" Eleven told us. We did just that. First we took him to his house first to explain to Joyce who looked concerned.   
"He what?" Hopper asked again.  
"He sicked up a Demogorgon" I explained for the sixth time.   
"Hes very ill. He needs to be looked at " Joyce said. "But can't go to the hospital for obvious reasons "  
"I want it to be over" Will whispered , Mike stroked his hair from his sweating forehead.   
"He's got to go!" Mike yelled at them.   
  
Which is what we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassap


End file.
